


Tired

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl





	Tired

Tired.  
  
Tired of waiting.  
  
Tired of wasting.  
  
Tired of being the last thought.  
  
Tired of being the first text.  
  
Tired of being the last one.  
  
Tired of rolling with the punches.  
  
Tired of being the punching bag.  
  
Tired of being uncared for.  
  
Tired of always caring.  
  
Tired of the excuses.  
  
Tired of wasting my time.  
  
Tired of  _being_  wasted.  
  
 _"I don't wanna spend my life  
jaded, waiting, to wake up one day and find that I let all these years go by wasted."_


End file.
